The Hyde Formula
by N.S.L. Jewelles
Summary: A young scientist in modernday London studying the case of Henry Jekyll is sent back in time due to a mishap in the lab. It isn't long before she finds that she has more to do with Jekyll than she thinks...AU, rating subject to change


**After performing in _Jekyll & Hyde_, I was inspired…hence, this story. I've got so many wonderful ideas for it and I hope that it will become as good as I imagine it being. If you haven't seen the musical (the version this is based upon), don't worry…as long as you understand the basic idea of J&H, that Jekyll is a scientist who transforms into Hyde, you're good to go. Of course, understanding the musical is beneficial, but it is in no way necessary.**

**I'm not sure as to what the overall rating of this will be. Right now I'm putting it at T, but it may go up, so be aware.**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

**NSL Jewelles**

**The Hyde Formula**

_It has been over one-hundred years since the death of Dr. Henry Jekyll, and along with him his alter-ego, Mr. Edward Hyde, in London. But when scientist Lucy Harrison discovers what could be the missing link in the Jekyll case, she becomes more a part of it than she cares to realize. With her coworkers laughing at her and her life on the rocks, Lucy comes to believe that Jekyll, along with Hyde, may be her only way out._

**Prologue – The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde**

_London 1888_

Gabriel John Utterson sat bewildered in the Carew Mansion, trying desperately to sort his thoughts into logical conclusions while making futile attempts at comforting Emma. Staring into the fire, stroking the woman's back absentmindedly, hoping it would bring her some sense of ease, John had nothing but a single question in his mind; "Why?"

Henry Jekyll was not a bad person, nor was he ill-intentioned; far from it. His theories and goals all along, as he'd confided in John, were all for the greater good and nothing more. _Your work, and nothing more…_The lawyer felt Emma stir in her chair, the soft fabric of her dress shifting against his palm. The poor thing; she could almost be considered a widow, and, if not, she'd more than qualify as a jilted bride. She'd had as much faith in Henry as he himself had, and John was sure that even now she still believed in him, if not his cause.

The ideas had been risky, there was no doubt as to that. There had been many occasions when the scientist himself had admitted to the perils the situation he'd put himself in involved. But, as Henry had said, there was no choice. Some things just had to be done, for the sake of science and the sake of humanity, though the two did not intertwine.

"John?" Emma's weak voice arose from the silence and John turned to face her. "He didn't…mean to do it, did he?" _Of course he didn't mean to do it._ The lawyer sighed for a long moment, considering his friend's fiancée's question. He certainly did not mean for things to end the way they did, but using himself as a subject…that was hardly unintentional.

"Becoming Hyde…it was an accident, Emma," John said, though he was unsure of himself saying it. "We cannot deny that his use of his own body as a test subject was all but that." John stood from his chair and knelt down beside Emma's resting a hand on her knee. "Emma, Henry Jekyll was a good man. You and I both know that."

"There had to be more than what he let on, John" Emma persisted. "Henry wouldn't just turn himself into that…that _thing_. There just had to be a reason." After listening as any good friend would, John took Emma into his arms and held her. Her sniffling was muffled against his shoulder and the lawyer was fully unaware of how to handle the situation he and Emma were in, not to mention the rest of Henry Jekyll's friends and relatives. Nearly the whole of London was involved, John came to realize.

The case of Henry Jekyll and his transformation into Edward Hyde boggled John's mind, mostly regarding the fact that his good-natured, wholesome friend and client could have such a thing housed inside of him. John shook his head; it was entirely possible that Hyde had been within Jekyll all along, just waiting to break free. Henry himself had made it clear that man had both good and evil within him, and that meant every man. As Emma sniffled into his shoulder, mourning the loss of her beloved fiancé, John Utterson couldn't help but wonder if there really was more to the case of Jekyll and Hyde than met the eye.

2


End file.
